Aku Tidur Nyenyak
by Yuuki Azusa
Summary: Di dunia nyata, hanya aku yang jatuh cinta./Nijifem!Aka


**Aku Tidur Nyenyak**

 **Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

 **Desclaimer : Fujumaki Tadatoshi**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Angst**

 **Main Chara : Nijimura Shuuzo x Akashi Seishina (fem!Akashi)**

 **Warning : OOC, cerita aneh, typo, dll.**

 **Terinspirasi dari lagu I Sleep Well yang dinyanyikan oleh After The Rain dan fic SoraMafu yang berjudul Last Day karya Shinku_Tsuuki.**

 **Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **ooo**

 _Jika aku bisa bersamamu di dunia mimpi, maka aku ingin terus tenggelam dalam mimpi abadi ini selamanya._

 **ooo**

Menurut cerita dari pemuda bersurai hitam yang duduk dihadapannya ini, Akashi Seishina sudah tinggal di apartemen tersebut selama lima tahun. Mereka sudah menjadi tetangga selama itu. Namun, Seishina masih merasa asing dengan pemuda tersebut.

Bagi Seishina, ia baru bertemu dengan si pemuda selama hampir setahun terakhir ini. Belum sampai lima tahun. Ia juga tidak mengerti. Kenapa ia bisa seakrab ini dengan si pemuda itu?

Seishina bahkan tidak ingat kapan ia pindah ke apartemen ini. Setahu dirinya, ia tinggal di sebuah mansion mewah, menjadi seorang putri tunggal dari sebuah keluarga kaya yang sangat dihormati dan terpandang di Jepang. Tidak pernah terpikirkan sedikitpun olehnya untuk tinggal di apartemen kecil begini. Lagipula jika ia ingin pun, kedua orang tuanya tidak akan pernah mengizinkannya.

"Akashi, kau tidak menyentuh makananmu sama sekali. Ada apa? Apa rasanya tidak enak?" pemuda di hadapannya itu bersuara. Sejak tadi ia terus memperhatikan Seishina yang hanya duduk diam dan menatap si pemuda dengan wajah linglung.

"B-bukan begitu. Aku hanya tidak enak padamu jika aku terus menumpang makan denganmu, Nijimura-san," jawab Seishina dengan suara pelan. Memang benar, sejak ia berada di dunia ini, ia selalu mengunjungi apartemen pemuda bermarga Nijimura itu dan menumpang makan dengannya. Memang, si pemuda tidak terlihat keberatan. Namun sebagai Akashi Seishina, ia malu jika harus terus merepotkan orang lain.

Sementara Nijimura menahan tawa.

"Pfftt… Hahaha… Kau lucu ya, Akashi. Dengar ya, jika kau tidak numpang makan bersamaku, kau mau makan dimana? Kau kan tidak bisa masak. Orang tuamu tinggal di Kyoto, sedangkan kau di Tokyo. Kau tidak mungkin bolak-balik Kyoto-Tokyo hanya untuk makan kan?" ujarnya dengan wajah meledek. Entah kenapa, Seishina kesal melihatnya.

"Lagipula, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghabiskan uang untuk membeli makan diluar. Kau selalu saja membeli makanan _junk food._ Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu," Nijimura menasehati Seishina seperti seorang ayah yang sedang menasehati anaknya.

Seishina diam. Ia kembali menatap Nijimura bingung. Sejak kapan dia suka membeli makanan _junk food?_ Memang sih, Seishina sering mampir ke restoran junk food. Namun ia hanya sekedar menemani sahabatnya, Kuroko Tetsuna, si pencinta vanilla milkshake untuk membeli minuman favoritnya disana. Seishina tidak pernah sekalipun ikut-ikutan membeli makanan itu.

"Hei, Akashi. Hari ini kau memintaku untuk membuat tumis tofu kesukaanmu kan? Aku sudah membuatkannya untukmu. Tolong jangan buat usahaku sia-sia karena kau tidak mau memakannya," ujar Nijimura. Seishina hanya mengangguk. Ia mengambil sumpit dan mulai memakan makanannya.

"Aku selalu kagum dengan Nijimura-san. Kau hebat sekali soal memasak. Bahkan menurutku, masakan buatanmu jauh lebih enak daripada yang aku makan dirumah," ujar Seishina.

"Wah, wah. Tumben sekali kau memuji masakanku. Selama lima tahun kau numpang makan denganku, baru kali ini kau memujiku," cibir Nijimura.

"Eh? Benarkah itu? Maafkan aku."

"Tidak perlu menyesal begitu. Cepat selesaikan makananmu. Setelah makan, temani aku belanja bahan makanan ya," ujar Nijimura sambil tersenyum.

"Baik," Seishina pun membalas senyuman Nijimura.

 **ooo**

Nama asli pemuda itu adalah Nijimura Shuuzou. Dari apa yang dikatakannya, Nijimura berumur 20 tahun. Saat ini ia kuliah di salah satu universitas swasta di Tokyo, mengambil jurusan bisnis. Sedangkan Seishina berumur setahun lebih muda dari Nijimura. Ia juga kuliah di universitas yang sama dengan Nijimura. Satu fakultas, satu jurusan. Padahal yang Seishina ingat, umurnya baru 16 tahun dan dia masih duduk di bangku SMA kelas 1. Ia tidak ingat kapan dia lulus SMA dan kapan ia menjadi seorang mahasiswi.

Nijimura dipercayakan oleh orang tua Seishina untuk menjaga Seishina selama ia kuliah di Tokyo. Karena itu, Nijimura selalu memperlakukan Seishina dengan baik. Ia menganggap Seishina seperti adiknya sendiri.

Namun, Seishina menganggap Nijimura lebih dari seorang kakak.

"Hei, Akashi. Lihat. Apa kau berencana untuk datang lagi tahun ini?" tanya Nijimura. Tangannya kanannya menunjuk sebuah poster festival kembang api yang ditempel di salah satu tembok toko. Sementara tangan kirinya menjinjing belanjaan bahan makanan untuk dua hari ke depan.

"Festival kembang api ya? Sepertinya menarik," ujar Seishina. Ia membaca tanggal festiva tersebut diadakan. Besok adalah hari terakhir, hari penutupan festival.

"Kalau kau mau, kita bisa pergi besok," usul Nijimura.

"Eh? Tapi kan besok hari terakhir. Kenapa kita datang di hari terakhir?" tanya Seishina.

"Setiap tahun, kita kan memang selalu datang ke festival kembang api di hari terakhir. Saat penutupan, pasti akan lebih banyak kembang api yang indah daripada hari biasa. Kau lupa ya, Akashi?"

Bukannya lupa, Seishina memang tidak pernah datang ke festial kembang api di musim panas. Setiap tahun, Seishina hanya akan menyaksikan kembang api dari balik jendela kamar mewahnya. Orang tuanya tidak pernah mengizinkannya keluar rumah hanya untuk menyaksikan pesta kembang api. Ia selalu dikurung di dalam rumah. Karena itu, Seishina merasa iri dengan sosok dirinya yang hidup di dunia ini. Sosok dirinya yang hidup disini jauh lebih bebas.

"Gimana, kau mau datang tidak?" Nijimura mengulang pertanyaannya karena sejak tadi Seishina hanya diam dan tidak menjawab.

Seishina menatap Nijimura. Ia tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Aku mau datang," jawabnya mantap.

 **ooo**

Seishina menatap kalender yang terpajang rapi di kamar apartemennya. Besok tanggal 31 Agustus. Ada lingkaran besar di tanggal tersebut.

"Hari terakhir…" Seishina bergumam pelan.

"Besok adalah hari terakhirku bersama Nijimura-san…" suara bergetar. Ia menahan tangis.

Seishina muncul di dunia ini sejak hampir setahun lalu. Ia muncul di malam terakhir festival kembang api, dengan memakai _yukata_ dan membawa manisan apel di tangannya. Ia bertemu dengan Nijimura yang sedang mencari dirinya yang dianggap hilang saat itu. Pada malam itu, Seishina melihat wajah khawatir Nijimura saat menemukannya. Nijimura langsung memeluknya erat dan berkata padanya.

" _Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi jauh dariku lagi. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu…"_

Seishina hanya diberi waktu setahun untuk terjebak di dunia ini. Jika ia datang pada malam terakhir festival kembang api tahun lalu, maka ia akan menghilang dan kembali ke dunia aslinya di malam terakhir festival kembang api tahun ini. Ia akan meninggalkan dunia ini, meninggalkan Nijimura sendirian, _lagi._

Seishina berusaha mencegah air matanya keluar, namun ia tidak bisa. Karena ia akan berpisah dengan orang yang sangat berharga baginya. Ia akan berpisah dengan Nijimura yang sangat dicintainya.

"Maafkan aku, Nijimura-san… Aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu lagi…"

 _Mungkin untuk selamanya._

 **ooo**

Malam terakhir festival kembang api. Malam terakhir Seishina berada di dunia ini. Ia ingin malam ini menjadi malam yang berkesan untuknya. Ia ingin menyampaikan perasaannya pada Nijimura.

Seishina sudah siap dengan memakai _yukata_ terbaiknya. Ia pun keluar dari apartemen untuk menemui Nijimura yang sudah menunggunya di luar. Di depan kamar apartemennya, terlihat Nijimura yang sudah siap dengan setelan kaos hitam dan celana jeans panjang kesukaannya.

"Nijimura-san, aku sudah siap. Ayo kita berangkat."

Dihadapan Seishina, Nijimura bengong menatapnya.

"Ada apa, Nijimura-san? Ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" tanya Seishina.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja… kau terlihat berbeda," jawab Nijimura.

"Eh, apanya?"

"Tidak seperti tahun lalu, kau terlihat lebih cantik tahun ini… kurasa," Nijimura memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. Seishina pun ikut-ikutan _blushing_ karena ucapan Nijimura.

"S-sudah yuk, kita berangkat. Nanti festival kembang apinya keburu dimulai lho," ujar Seishina.

Seishina pun berangkat duluan, meninggalkan Nijimura yang masih menatapnya.

 **ooo**

"Akashi, bukankah ini manis?" tanya Nijimura sambil memperlihatkan sebuah hiasan rambut berbentuk bunga mawar kuning.

"Ini cocok sekali dengan rambutmu lho," ujar Nijimura.

"Benarkah? Bukankah lebih bagus yang warna merah?" tanya Seishina.

"Kau itu memang selalu identik dengan warna merah. Tapi, kalau kau memakai yang warna merah, hiasannya akan menyatu dengan warna rambutmu," ujar Nijimura. Ia memakaikan hiasan rambut mawar kuning pilihannya pada Seishina. "Aku ingin sesuatu yang kuberikan padamu terlihat berbeda. Nah, kalau seperti ini kan, kau makin tambah manis," Nijimura tersenyum sangat lembut pada Seishina. Seishina tidak mampu menahan dirinya untuk tidak ikut tersenyum juga.

"Baiklah, kalau Nijimura-san bilang begitu, aku mau ambil hiasan yang ini," jawab Seishina.

Setelah membeli hiasan rambut, Nijimura mengajak Seishina ke arah taman bermain. Disana adalah lokasi yang sangat cocok untuk melihat kembang api.

Festival kembang api pun dimulai. Berbagai kembang api cantik beraneka warna meledak diatas langit, menghiasi langit malam yang gelap gulita. Seishina terpukau dengan keindahan kembang api tersebut.

"Hei, Akashi. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," ujar Nijimura.

"Katakan saja, Nijimura-san," Seishina masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya pada kembang api yang bertebaran di langit.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat aneh, Akashi. Kau lebih jinak padaku. Sikapmu juga lebih sopan dan lebih baik. Selain itu, kau sering linglung dan terlihat murung. Apa yang terjadi padamu, Akashi?" tanya Nijimura.

Seishina memandang Nijimura sejenak, kemudian ia menunduk. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya bahwa dirinya bukan berasal dari dunia ini. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa dirinya bukan berasal dari dunia yang sama seperti Nijimura.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Seishina memilih untuk berbohong. Karena jika ia jujur, ia akan menyakiti dirinya dan juga Nijimura.

"Kau serius? Kau tidak berbohong padaku kan?" Nijimura masih tidak yakin. Memang sulit untuk meyakinkan pemuda hitam ini.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Serius."

Kemudian, suasana hening. Baik Nijimura ataupun Seishina tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan duluan.

Sampai akhirnya, Nijimura kembali membuka suara.

"Hei, Akashi. Kau sungguh Akashi yang kukenal selama ini kan?"

Seishina menatap Nijimura tidak percaya. Apa Nijimura sudah menyadari bahwa Seishina bukanlah Seishina yang ia kenal dan hidup dengannya selama ini?

"K-kau bicara apa sih, Nijimura-san?" Seishina memilih untuk menyangkal pertanyaan Nijimura.

Nijimura yang duduk sebelahnya hanya terdiam. Tiba-tiba, ia tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus puncak kepala merah Seishina.

"Hehe, kau benar. Mau bagaimanapun juga, kau tetaplah Akashi Seishina. Gadis yang kucintai selama ini," ujar Nijimura tanpa sadar. Namun, karena ia tidak mengatakannya dengan pelan, Seishina bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi, Nijimura-san?" Seishina menatap Nijimura tak percaya. Apa ia tak salah dengar tadi.

"E-eh? Kau mendengarnya ya? Hah~ Ya sudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi," ujar Nijimura. Kemudian ia menatap Seishina serius.

Manik abu-abu Nijimura bertemu manik merah milik Seishina. Seishina makin gugup saja. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Akashi Seishina."

Seishina berharap telinganya salah dengar. Namun, setelah ia kembali menatap Nijimura yang seakan meminta jawaban darinya, Seishina tidak tau harus apa lagi. Ia juga mencintai Nijimura. Sangat mencintainya. Namun Seishina tidak bisa menjawabnya. Karena ia hanya akan menyakiti Nijimura.

"Nijimura-san…" Seishina menunduk. Ia meremas yukatanya erat.

"Maafkan aku."

Seishina bangkit dan berlari sejauh-jauhnya dari Nijimura. Nijimura terkejut dengan Seishina yang tiba-tiba pergi. Ia langsung bangkit dan mengejarnya.

Seishina terus berlari dan berlari. Ia tidak peduli dengan apa saja yang ditabraknya tadi. Ia hanya ingin terus berlari, pergi sejauhnya dari Nijimura.

Seishina berhenti berlari ketika ia merasakan sebuah cahaya mengelilingi dirinya. Cahaya tersebut pun bertambah banyak, seiring dengan hadirnya Nijimura di belakangnya.

"Sudah waktunya ya…" gumam Seishina.

"Seishina!"

Seishina berbalik menatap Nijimura. Untuk pertama kalinya, Seishina mendengar Nijimura memanggil nama kecilnya. Seishina tersenyum sangat lembut bersamaan dengan jatuhnya air matanya. Kumpulan cahaya tersebut pun semakin banyak menutupi tubuh mungil Seishina.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Shuuzou-kun…"

Seishina pun menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya kumpulan cahaya tersebut dan jatuhnya hiasan rambut pemberian Nijimura dar rambut merahnya.

 **ooo**

Seishina membuka matanya untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah ia koma selama setahun. Kecelakaan maut yang menimpanya hampir membuat Seishina kehilangan nyawanya.

"Shuuzou-kun…" adalah kata pertama yang diucapkan oleh Seishina setelah ia bangkit dari tidur panjangnya. Sang ibu, Akashi Shiori, langsung memeluka putri kesayangannya begitu ia mendapat kabar dari rumah sakit bahwa putrinya telah sadar. Sementara sang ayah, Akashi Masaomi, menangis terharu akan kembalinya putri kesayangannya.

Namun sejak saat itu, tak pernah ada canda tawa ataupun senyum bahagia yang terlukis di wajah cantiknya. Ia terus murung, bahkan menangis seharian. Seakan-akan ia sama sekali tidak senang karena telah berhasil sadar dari tidur panjangnya. Seishina juga selalu tutup mulut. Ia tidak pernah mau menceritakan pada ayah ataupun ibunya tentang apa yang telah dialaminya selama dirinya koma.

 **ooo**

"Aku tidak mau terbangun. Jika aku terbangun, aku tidak bisa bersamanya," itulah yang Seishina ucapkan begitu Tetsuna, sahabatnya datang menjenguknya.

"Kau tidak boleh bicara begitu. Harusnya kau bersyukur karena berhasil selamat, Seishina-chan," ujar Tetsuna.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi," jawab Seishina. Ia makin murung. Air mata kembali menetes dari matanya.

"Dengan siapa?" Tetsuna sebenarnya geram. Ia sedikit kesal karena sejak tadi Seishina bicara tidak jelas. Namun, Tetsuna memakluminya. Ia merasa Seishina mengalami suatu hal saat koma yang menyebabkan dirinya seperti ini.

"Nijimura Shuuzou," jawab Seishina.

"Siapa dia?"

"Orang yang menjagaku selama aku terjebak disana, di dunia mimpi. Orang yang aku cintai."

Tetsuna terdiam. Ia mengelus punggung tangan Seishina, berusaha memberi ketenangan.

"Jadi menurutmu, kau hanya bisa bertemu dengannya di alam mimpi?" tanya Tetsuna.

Seishina mengangguk.

"Kau salah, Seishina-chan. Jika dia memang ditakdirkan denganmu, kau dan dia pasti akan bertemu lagi. Di suatu tempat, suatu saat nanti."

"Benarkah? Itu tidak mungkin. Aku tidak yakin kalau dia juga ada di dunia nyata. Jikapun ada, kemungkinannya pasti kecil sekali," jawab Seishina pesimis.

"Walaupun kecil, kau akan tetap bertemu dengannya jika kau tidak mau berhenti percaya dan berharap."

Seishina tertegun mendengar ucapan Tetsuna. Ditatapnya Tetsuna yang tersenyum lembut berusaha meyakinkan dirinya. Seishina pun ikut tersenyum.

"Kau benar, aku hanya perlu percaya dan berharap kan, Tetsuna?"

"Ha'i."

"Baiklah, akan aku usahakan."

Kedua gadis di ruangan tersebut pun saling berpelukan. Saling memberi kehangatan dan kepercayaan satu sama lain.

"Tetsuna, sore ini temani aku jalan-jalan di sekitar rumah sakit ya. Aku bosan di kamar terus," pinta Seishina.

" _As you wish, ojou-sama"_ jawab Tetsuna.

Seishina pun tertawa dengan tulus untuk yang pertama kalinya.

 **ooo**

Udara di hari pertama musim gugur sangatlah menenangkan. Dedaunan coklat yang jatuh dan memenuhi sekitar halaman rumah sakit merupakan salah satu pemandangan yang disukai oleh Seishina.

"Hei, Tetsuna. Aku ingin makan kue dan minum teh. Pasti sangat nikmat di udara seperti ini," ujar Seishina.

"Jadi, kau sudah puas dengan jalan-jalannya? Mau kembali ke kamar?"

Seishina mengangguk. Tetsuna menuruti saja permintaan Seishina. Ia mendorong kursi roda Seishina kembali ke kamar inapnya.

Di tengah perjalanan, mereka berpapasan dengan seorang pemuda bersurai hitam, bermanik abu-abu, dan mengenakan pakaian pasien yang sama seperti yang Seishina kenakan. Pemuda tersebut tidak senagaja menjatuhkan sesuatu. Sebuah hiasan rambut berbentuk bunga mawar kuning.

Seishina yang melihat hiasan rambut itu. Ia menyuruh Tetsuna untuk berhenti, lalu diambilnya hiasan rambut tersebut. Hiasan yang sama dengan yang diberikan Nijimura untuknya.

"Ini kan…"

"Ada apa, Seishina-chan?" tanya Tetsuna begitu menyadari ada yang aneh dari Seishina.

Seishina termenung menatap hiasan rambut itu. Kemudian, ia menggeleng cepat.

"Orang itu menjatuhkan hiasan rambut ini," ujar Seishina. Mengerti maksud Seishina, Tetsuna segera memanggil si pemuda yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh.

"Ah, kau yang menemukannya ya? Terima kasih. Benda ini berharga sekali bagiku," ujar si pemuda saat Tetsuna mengembalikan hiasan rambut itu padanya.

"Bukan aku, tapi temanku yang menemukannya. Seishi—" Tetsuna menatap Seishina bingung. Seishina terus menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Seishina-chan, ada apa?" tanya Tetsuna khawatir.

"Nijimura-san…" Seishina bergumam tanpa sadar ketika ia melihat wajah pemuda itu dari dekat. Rambutnya, matanya, suaranya, tidak salah lagi. Itu Nijimura Shuuzou.

"Eh? Kau mengenaliku?" tanya si pemuda bingung. Tampaknya si pemuda tidak mengenali Seishina.

Seishina terdiam. Sudah diduganya, walaupun ia bertemu kembali dengan Nijimura, belum tentu Nijimura akan mengenalinya. Nijimura tidak mungkin mengingatnya. Seperti saat ini.

"Ah, tidak. Aku kenal dengan seseorang yang wajahnya mirip sekali denganmu. Mungkin namanya juga kebetulan sama. Tapi sepertinya… aku salah orang. Maaf," Seishina berbohong. Ia memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap tersenyum.

"Oh, begitu ya. Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih banyak ya telah menemukan benda ini," setelah mengatakannya, pemuda itupun berbalik dan pergi. Seishina juga berbalik dan meminta Tetsuna untuk cepat membawanya kembali ke kamarnya.

 _Di dunia mimpi, kami saling mencintai._

 _Tapi di dunia nyata, hanya aku yang jatuh cinta._

 *****Owari*****

 **ooo**

 **Author's note :**

 **Fic NijiAka single pertamaku! Udah lama pengen nulis cerita ini, tapi belum nemu pair yang cocok sama ceritanya. Sebenernya cuma pengen bikin sampai 1k words aja, eh malah lebih banget. Sampai 2k words lebih. Gk papa deh.**

 **Soal keterangan umur, sebenernya Seishina itu umurnya 16 tahun dan Nijimura 17 tahun. Di dunia mimpi mereka menjadi dewasa.**

 **Tolong dimaafkan atas ketidaksempurnaan fic ini. Aku juga masih belajar.**

 **Mungkin itu saja, sampai jumpa di ficku yang selanjutnya.**

 **Oh ya, ada omake-nya!**

 **Omake**

Musim semi tahun ini, Seishina kembali ke sekolahnya. Ia sudah sangat merindukan teman-teman dan guru-gurunya. Walaupun Seishina harus mengulang kembali dar kelas 1, namun Seishina tak khawatir. Toh, Seishina itu gadis yang jenius. Ia bisa saja ikut program akselerasi dan loncat kelas.

Setelah upacara pembukaan selesai, Seishina memilih untuk pergi ke taman sekolah. Pohon sakura yang berguguran merupakan pemandangan yang hanya di temukan di musim semi. Seishina duduk di kursi taman sambil mengambil kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan di atas rambutnya.

Tanpa ia sadari, seorang pemuda menghampirinya.

"Kupikir, aku hanya bisa menemuimu di dunia mimpi. Karena itu, aku selalu berharap agar aku tidur selamanya."

Seishina menoleh dan terkejut melihat pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Nijimura-san…"

Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Aku pulang, Seishina."

Seishina hanya perlu untuk tidak berhenti percaya dan berharap pada kenyataan.

 *****Benar-benar tamat*****


End file.
